Feelings of Kranna And Kvar must die
by Otakuwarriorinfernio
Summary: Just a little poem I felt inspired to dedicate to My favorite Tales of pairing, love it?


Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia, if I did, Kratos and Lloyd would have had that epic fight in the anime instead of focusing on Zelos getting the crap beat out of Him.

**Hey people, after someone told me they liked my Okami poem, I felt inspired to write more video game related poetry, and as Kratos and Anna are my OTP, I felt a dedication in honor of them was nessisary, and also I wrote this thinking of all those who lost a loved one themselves and so this also partly went out to them. I wrote from the heart as always, enjoy I hope, from the crazy artist in training who loves Tales of Symphonia and will always keep the game close to Her heart, Jaime Moudree, Aka. Otakuwarriorinfernio. Ps. tell me if I did a good job or not, I LOVE feedback, it makes me better, and gives me a hug, puppies, and kittens with a cookie kind of feeling, not joking.**

It started with a blue stone, life taken from still beating flesh to enhance it's terrible beauty. It felt a womans pain, but ceased not it's onslaught, sending tremors and rupture's of agony into Her, bringing a wish of an end to the dance between life and death. An angel in name and form only heard this simple plea, He was drawn to This girl, this woman, so strong, so fragile, not knowing the implications of what was to follow. How was in the mind of one who had lived alone and untouched by human feeling, living emotionless for ages passing, never caring, what this moment in the floes of time would mean to the man for centuries to come. Feelings grow, hearts unthaw, He was only human inside, She unconciously took advantage of that small, powerful fact, and imperfections in humaities melted away, finding in themselves, perfection. In time She wears a white shining veil, He takes Her hand and there is happiness, no need for paradise. It matters not the world would tear them from each other, and selfishly destroy what little good there remains in this world, all they need is each other, a truth pure and whole. The woman becomes a mother, a thing only serving to make Her rosy, chocolate haired countenance far more beautifully pleasing to the one She calls Her angel, He thinks the goddesses if there are indeed such things, cannot compare with such lovelyness. The child comes, a living symbol of the bond between two, embodying their qualities of soul and body, to them there could be nothing to match such a wonderful, smiling, happy boy, testifying of hope. But all things do inevitably come to an end, as does this happy tale for a time. A cruel ugly, detestible greedy daemon of lust for power, turns the woman, one who never brought him any form of harm, into a daemon like himself, but in form only. Mind lost, She panics and loses all control and rational thought, Her body racing to make sense of the change in the prison created within Her, a living hell. The angel cannot fathom what He sees, how could this have occured, where did His efforts go wrong in trying to protect what is more dear than any possible thing of monetary, powerly, or other worldly thing? A great beast, a freind of the angel, tries with all His might and ancient power to stop the madness, but fails at Her claws, yes the claws of She who is so precious, She who in all the time in the world, cannot be replaced. But something within stops Her. In the deep madness that is Her mind, a glimmer enters, forcefully, a powerful warm instinct, and for a second She sees them, Her family, and an even more powerful feeling comes, a determination solid as stone, unbreakable as adamantium bars, and She knows... She will have to die, but She will not allow Her family, all that exists and She exists for in this world to die with Her. She looks to Her Angel, Her knight, Her hero, savior, love, and soulmate. And She says words no man on this earth should hear, words that will tear at This man's soul like a hound of darkest hell, this Man who only desires to save and protect Her, terrible words... Please kill me. And He hesitates, holding His barely concious wimpering child to him, not believing what She has said to Him, what henious awful task this woman has burdened Him with, now He will take Her life, with silver steel what needed to be protected, now pierced though blood, bone, flesh, all the world stops at this moment, leading it into darkness. And though all the pain and torment, even as the child and beast are thrown off the precipice despite all attempts to keep what is precious left to the angel, in the back of the minds of all present, the daemon just laughs, a cruel, humor devoid tone of power lust. The angel jumps after, desperate to not fail His precious son where He has just so utterly failed His mother before Him, but searching, digging nail and sword among the minions of the daemon and brutal savage beast, alive and corpse all that is found is the childs tiny, little red shoe. He has failed, and the setting sun becomes a mirror of the darkening of a warriors heart, leaving a void where humanity once lay. All is as emptiness, a white room bearing nothing exempting a wish only to leave the mortal coil and perish in the void, so He can feel nothing. Before the tale ends, however, many years someday, there will be a promise of hope, the hope the son brought to His parents will become a light, a ray of tomorrow, and when Father reunites with son, at last long last, the sun will rise a shine brilliantly of promise on the world.

**-A Kranna (Kratos/Anna) Poem, written by Jaime Moudree, May 4th, 2012. Dedicated to my favorite videogame family, in memory of the feelings and pain of Kratos and Lloyd, and to Anna, who to me is a character strong and one best described as our character. ps. May Kvar the nazi butthole indeed as Kratos said, burn in hell. Kranna for the world.**

**Review please? =3**


End file.
